


[Podfic of] Make you a believer

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Podfic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>PK pretends he and Carey are dating, without telling Carey. It's Christmas with the Subbans!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Make you a believer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make you a believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109074) by [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin). 



> Beta by podcath.  
> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Length: 48:27

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Make%20you%20a%20believer.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Make%20you%20a%20believer.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
